Cupido fracasado
by Fatty Rose Malfoy
Summary: - Nosotros no estamos enamorados.- Hinata asintió de acuerdo con el rubio y Sakura sintió sus nervios crisparse. ¿En qué extraña dimensión Hinata perseguía a Sasuke y Naruto seguía fijado en ella otra vez? No importaba, ella volvería a enamorarlos así acabara loca en el intento. Pero ¿Cómo rayos se había enamorado cada uno? Vaya lío en que se habia metido./ NH, SS /post the last


**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Kishimoto, únicamente la trama es mía.**

**Linea temporal: Post the last, posibles Spoilers.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cupido Fracasado.<strong>

**.**

_Capítulo I: Cambiando el ritmo de vida._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

Sakura Haruno suspiró con frustración al ver el semblante intrigado de Kakashi Hatake quien estaba sentado en el escritorio. La capa que lo distinguía como Hokage se alzaba con la suave brisa proveniente de la ventana, unos pergaminos yacían a un lado acomodado desordenadamente junto a otra pila organizada y eso la motivó a querer molerlo a golpes. Por fuera el sonido de las aves resonaba en conjunto a las risas infantiles a lo lejos. Luego de una guerra como la cuarta, era normal bajar un poco la guardia, lo cual significaba misiones nulas salvo algunas realizadas por los que querían subir su rango y ella, recientemente Jounin no tenía problema alguno en tomarse un descanso

– Entonces… – Habló la Haruno resonando su voz entre las cuatro paredes esperando respuesta alguna sobre aquel atrevimiento del cual sus labios habían mencionado minutos antes de entrar en un estado de tensión. Kakashi se tronó el cuello ladeando el rostro, pensando entre la fila de informes o la propuesta antes mencionada por la chica.

– No puedo Sakura. – El sexto negó señalando los pergaminos apilados aun lado del desorden general, esperaba que Shizune no armara un escándalo o su cabeza colapsaría, fijó su atención hacia su ex estudiante quien desviaba la vista malhumorada. – Tendrá que esperar, hoy daré los resultados de las pruebas Genin.

Konohamaru lo tenía hasta el cansancio con esas pruebas y si quería deshacerse del chico debía apresurarse, pero al parecer se había olvidado de otro asunto importante. Se maldijo sabiendo que el enojo en la chica lo llevaría a tener problemas después.

–Pero. – La aludida se cruzó de brazos irritada. – Lo prometiste.

– ¡Hokage- Sama! – La voz de Shizune tras la puerta los puso alerta. – Estamos retrasados.

Kakashi suspiró levantándose de su asiento. Cogió el sombrero que permanecía junto a él en la mesa y colocándoselo rápidamente. – Lo siento, será cuando termine esto.

Kakashi abrió la puerta dejando el rango visible para la asistente del líder, Shizune lo tomó del brazo jalándolo apresuradamente dejando la habitación en silencio e ignorándola, el Hatake detuvo sus movimientos ante la mirada de la joven. Sakura se giró indignada. Un día, solo había pedido una ocasión para poder pasarla con sus amigos y su sensei después de tanto tiempo separados por asuntos laborales. Cada uno tenía su propia vida ajena, ella sacrificaba su tiempo dejando a Ino con sus pacientes del hospital amablemente para buscar al Hokage para obtener una respuesta negativa, pero eso era todo, Kakashi salía arruinando el momento. Si bien, solo tenían pasado seis meses después de la invasión a manos de Toneri le parecía estúpido no convivir como compañeros un día que Sasuke al fin estaba en la aldea. Volvió entonces la mirada hacia el asiento vacío donde antes estaba su ex sensei comprendiendo solo un poco, tal vez estaba siendo egoísta quitándole tiempo al representante de la aldea.

– Lo sé. – Respondió derrotada. El ninja relajó los músculos mirando a su ex alumna, Sakura era la más cambiada con el paso del tiempo no solo en físico, su mentalidad se había expandido a niveles alarmantes entendiendo que esos chicos habían madurado y quizá el mismo debía verse más viejo. – Será en otra ocasión, no te fallaré.

– Kakashi. – Shizune rezongó. –Los alumnos…

– Si claro, deja de mentir. – Soltó la pelirrosa aun molesta pero suavizando su ceño. El cielo estaba claro y hermoso, nada le podría cambiar el humor. – Puedes irte, los chicos estarán encantados con las noticias.

– Sakura. – Reprendió el mayor volviendo a su trabajo pensando en el chico tedioso de la bufanda.

– De acuerdo, nos vemos luego Hokage.

El Hatake asintió siendo llevado con insistencia. La Haruno se despidió no muy convencida, se giró contrario al Hokage caminando hacia la salida. Aun le quedaba todo un día para pasarla en compañía de Sasuke y Naruto. Caminando por el pasillo distinguió la silueta perezosa quejarse en silencio mientras Anko Mitarashi le decía cosas relacionadas al nuevo cargo que Shikamaru Nara tendría idéntico a Ino al ser próximamente los líderes de un alto clan, la madurez se respiraba en el aire, tanto que la obligó a apresurar el paso hasta sentir el frio viento chocarle.

– Te tardaste. – Murmuró una voz enfadada. Sakura casi sintió cómo sus músculos quedaban rígidos ante la frialdad nada comparado con el clima. Miró, sin parpadear siquiera los ojos negros del Uchiha quien permanecía observándola. Sasuke usaba una ropa algo extraña a comparación de sus antiguas vestiduras, esas actuales le daban un aspecto foráneo perfecto para un viajero solitario El Uchiha al ser visto insistentemente frunció el entrecejo. – Sakura deja de verme así, es molesto.

Fue ahí cuando reaccionó. Sonrió de lado olvidando el mal humor inicial. Sasuke al fin parecía menos reacio a permanecer más tiempo en la aldea al punto de dejarles varios días con su presencia lo cual le emocionaba a ella y Naruto. Siguiendo ese pensamiento avanzó dos pasos hacia adelante acortando la distancia entre ellos.

– Hola, Sasuke- kun. – Musitó llevándose una mano al rostro en gesto cansino pues él la había acompañado hasta la torre buscando al Hatake en primer lugar. – Parece ser que Kakashi no podrá acompañarnos hoy.

El Uchiha resopló un poco cabreado. Sakura se veía también enfadada al respecto. La ausencia de un integrante del equipo siete perturbaba a la Haruno y Sasuke, cuando se había quedado esperándola en el fresco matutino le alteraba, pues sabiendo las responsabilidades del sexto era lógico su negación aunque la chica de cabello rosa quería intentarlo al menos.

– Te lo dije. – Respondió. – Kakashi no saldrá de su oficina.

– Lo hará. – Contradijo la joven de cabello rosa. – Pero no por los motivos que queremos, al parecer estaba muy ocupado. Esto de ser Hokage lo ha dejado agotado.

Sasuke sonrió mordaz. Y estaba bien, que sufriera por los años llegando tarde.

– ¿Entonces ya podemos dar terminada esta tonta reunión? – Propuso comenzando la caminata. Sin embargo sintió un jalón a la altura del hombro.

– Todavía esto no acaba Sasuke-kun. – La joven chocó sus puños. – Naruto, él sin duda nos acompañará a nuestra salida grupal así que vamos ¡Nuestro día se agota! – El Uchiha arqueó una ceja imponente al sentir la mano femenina rodearle. Sakura se mantenía más flexible en cuanto a re tomar su confianza, cosa que le irritaba. Los aldeanos se tomaban mal su regreso a Konoha aunque no le importaba mientras supiera con quienes mantener el contacto. Solo el grupo de nos once le hablaba y entre ellos, Sakura y Naruto eran los más atentos cuando regresaba de viaje. Tanta amabilidad no era tolerable para su sistema, de no ser ellos, ya se hubiera marchado aunque seguía en pie mantener el honor de Konoha por Itachi.

– Si tú lo dices…. – Los ojos verdes de Sakura brillaron. No perdonaba a Sasuke del todo, pero poco a poco estaban volviendo a la normalidad. Y él había cedido, indicando que estaban por el buen camino lento

Y si Naruto estaba con ellos, por fin tendría su anhelado momento grupal. Nada podía impedírselo.

Desaparecieron del entorno visible. Los árboles se movieron rápidamente vibrando. Uno de ellos se cuarteó dejando una marca. Una silueta se posicionó arrancando un trozo de madera dibujando varios círculos al aire. Y una vez perdidos de su entorno visual, la persona que vagaba se detuvo al sacar un mapa con el objetivo de su visita.

Sonrió.

Todo estaba como lo planeaba.

* * *

><p>Naruto golpeó el tronco de madera con fuerza arrancando un trozo. Sonrió cambiando de posición y haciendo un clon para acabar con los cuarenta más que se encontraban en el área de entrenamiento. Una gota de sudor le resbaló por la frente cayendo en sus ojos. Naruto sintió el ardor inmediatamente.<p>

– ¡Maldición duele! – Se quejó el rubio Uzumaki cayendo de golpe contra el suelo. Al instante los clones desaparecieron y él se frotó los ojos. - ¡Rayos! ¡Rayos!

El picor le lastimaba de sobremanera.

– Naruto-kun. – Hinata Hyuga que se había mantenido sentada mirándolo entrenar acudió con una toalla en mano. Tomó el rostro masculino suavemente frotándosela en el área afectada. Naruto parpadeó un par de veces hasta lograr abrir su ojo izquierdo completamente. La mayor del clan Hyuga respiró aliviada. – ¿Estás bien?

– Perfectamente Hinata-chan, gracias 'ttebayo. – Sonrió el chico acercando su rostro hacia la joven. Hinata al sentir la cercanía se sonrojó ya que parecía, el rubio seguía siendo demasiado despistado y seguía sin notar lo incómoda que le ponían esas circunstancias. El rubio al verla adquirir un tono rojizo colocó una mano en su frente. – Oe Hinata te has puesto roja otra vez ¿No será que te ha quemado el sol?

– N-no creo que sea eso. – Respondió la Hyuga suavemente apartando la mano del Uzumaki. Si, Naruto seguía pensando igual. – S-solo me incomoda un poco q-que hagas eso. – El chico la miró confundido unos segundos para después comprender el significado. Hinata contó, habían sido siete segundos.

– ¿Por qué te incomoda Hinata? – Preguntó el rubio con apartando la toalla y mirándola seriamente. De un segundo a otro sus ojos se aguaron ¡Lo que le faltaba! – Hinata- chan ¿Acaso ya no me quieres?

El Kyuubi en si interior se rió burlonamente, genial otro que pensaba se estaba volviendo loco.

Hinata curveó los labios tenue. Naruto era realmente tierno cuando entraba en ese plan.

–C-claro que te quiero, Naruto- Kun. – Susurró segura para él. – Prometí n-no dejarte ir ¿Recuerdas?

Naruto Uzumaki no le dio tiempo de seguir diciendo algo más al aferrarla entre sus brazos y darle vueltas deliberadamente sacándole pequeñas risas contagiosas. Seguían en su mundo sin darse cuenta en dos personas intrusas, una de cabellera obscura y otra rosa que miraban desconcertados la escena.

- ¡Por eso te quiero Hinata- Chan! – La abrazó con mayor fuerza. – Esto hay que ampliarlo a otro nivel ¡Vamos a formalizarlo todo con esos viejos odiosos de tu Clan!

– ¿Eh? – Ahora fue el turno de la chica en sorprenderse. La idea asustaba. – No creo que sea buena idea Naruto- kun… ¡Naruto!

El chico la ignoró. Su amor hacia la de ojos pálidos merecía mil y un palizas las cuales recibiría al enfrentar todo un clan honorable. Besó sus labios con fuerza separándose con la energía a flor de piel.

– Lo siento pero no hay nada que me haga cambiar de opinión ´ttebayo. – La cargó sonriendo zorrunamente. – ¡Hiashi Hyuga, viejos ahí voy!

Y desaparecieron en una nube de humo. Un crack se escuchó seguido del suelo cuartearse en una pequeña explosión la cual alertó a varios aldeanos. Había polvo revolviéndose en el viento y una figura respirando recortadamente.

– Esto es el colmo. – Sakura cerró el puño dispuesta a desquitarse contra el suelo cuando una mano le impidió realizar la acción. Bufó exasperada. – Suéltame Sasuke.

El Uchiha no afianzó el agarre, no cuando sabía la furia de Sakura saltaba a flote.

– Te lo dije. – Repitió hurgando la herida. – Solo tú te engañaste pensando que sería diferente Sakura.

Las palabras del ex ninja renegado hicieron efecto cual cohete. Estaba enojada, demasiado ante tanto disturbio y felicidad para alguien que no fuera ella. Inclusive Sasuke ya no parecía querer permanecer a su lado cuando la excusa de Naruto se esfumaba.

Maldición. Maldición. Maldición.

– No lo soporto. – Bramó furiosa. – Desearía que esto nunca hubiera sucedido.

El no permanecer unidos, a Naruto Idiotamente enamorado. Un Kakashi sin responsabilidades y un Sasuke normal ¿Era mucho pedir?

– Es imposible, no puedes cambiar las cosas.

Una luz los iluminó, ambos sin darse cuenta.

– Lo deseo ¡Lo deseo demasiado!

Sasuke al darse cuenta de la misteriosa luz cubrió a su acompañante.

– No digas estupideces

Y desaparecieron.

La persona oculta que permanecía en el bosque sintió la vibración de las palabras expresadas. Tronó los dedos marcando un nuevo sello a los nueve que estaba dibujando hasta formar un Jutsu. Alzó la mano dedicándose a conjugarlo saboreando las palabras de Sakura Haruno.

– Concebido…

* * *

><p>El flujo del Chakra se estaba moldeando en su sistema sanguíneo o al menos eso le pareció a ella mientras salía del trance del cual parecían haber caído. Los ojos permanecían cerrados y aun así, por la cantidad de sol deducía estar alrededor del mediodía. El calor exuberante la hacía sudar empapándole la frente. Con pesadez abrió los ojos encontrando el cielo vespertino, efectivamente habían pasado algunas horas desde el suceso extraño.<p>

Una luz de dichosa procedencia parecía ser la culpable de todo lo cual daba vagas teorías de quién o qué estuviera perturbando la aldea. Siendo el último inquilino Toneri no sabía exactamente para donde iniciar la investigación.

– Despertaste. – La gruesa voz hacia su lado derecho le obligó a enderezar su postura. Sasuke Uchiha permanecía rígido junto a ella en evidente mal humor y al parecer llevaba mayor tiempo consciente. – Algo ha sucedido.

La de cabello rosa inspeccionó el lugar. Visualmente no veía problema alguno, los pájaros seguían cantando posados en los árboles recompuestos, algo curioso pues según recordaba Naruto los había destruido.

Un momento…

– Ya te diste cuenta. – Sasuke avanzó hasta la Haruno extendiendo la mano. –Levántate, debemos investigar lo sucedido.

Dubitativa Sakura aceptó. – Se ve cambiado.

– Velo por ti mismo. – Con rudeza tomó la cabeza femenina elevándola hasta el monte de los Kages. Sakura casi se va de espaldas al ver únicamente cinco rostros esculpidos. Sasuke gruñó. – Ha estado así desde hace varias horas.

– N- no puede ser. – Balbuceó. – S-si Kakashi no es Hokage entonces donde…

– Hey Sakura, Sasuke. – La voz del mayor le cayó como un balde de agua fría al verlo sonreír sin la bata. La de cabello rosado casi se desmaya al ver los cascabeles en su cadera. – Los estábamos esperando para entrenar ¿Dónde estaban?

– No es de tu incumbencia, Kakashi. – Habló el portador del Sharingan y rinnegan. – ¿Naruto no está con la Hyuga?

La mirada que les dedicó el Hatake alarmó a Sakura. Era una mirada de incomprensión y como si aquellas palabras fueran una locura producto de un severo traumatismo intracraneal. Si lo pensaba un poco más la libertad de Kakashi también no era normal.

Vaya, su cerebro también era lento.

– No le veo sentido a ello, Naruto solo se la pasa hablando sobre un nuevo plan para conquistar a Sakura y Hinata…

El ruido de los arboles crujiendo hizo suspirar al mayor. – Bueno, Hinata anda detrás de ti Sasuke, como siempre.

¿Qué?

Espasmos musculares invadieron el cuerpo de Sakura ¿En qué extraña dimensión Hinata perseguía a Sasuke y Naruto seguía fijado en ella otra vez?

– Deberías hablar con ella Uchiha, la chica te aprecia. – Kakashi retrocedió dos pasos. – Bien, nos vemos dentro de un rato para completar el entrenamiento oficial del equipo siete, solo tengan cuidado con Ino, no les permitirá que se acerquen a Shikamaru ahora que andan peleados.

– ¿Perdón? – Ahora estaba más asustada. El universo donde habían caído era terrible si las palabras de Kakashi estaban en lo correcto. – Kakashi-sensei…

– Ya saben, las parejas pelean, en lo personal deberían hacer algo con esos dos. – Resopló indignado el ninja. – En fin, te lo encargo Sakura Ino es tu amiga ¡Hasta al rato!

Kakashi se perdió del entorno visual. Solo entonces Sakura entornó los ojos pensando severamente que rayos había sucedido para tener a Ino y Shikamaru como pareja. Si bien recordaba cada quien tenía una pareja estable ¡Daba miedo pensarlo! Temari y Sai ¿Qué sería de ellos? ¿Cómo diablos habían llegado hasta ese punto?

Bien, la paranoia estaba regresando a su sistema nervioso en cuando recordó su impulsivo deseo sobre un mundo pasivo y la realidad mostrada parecía ser solo una versión como las de la luna cuando Toneri se había infiltrado en la tierra, así que el culpable debía ser alguien de mucho poder.

– Entonces – Habló consigo misma más que para Sasuke quien permanecía aun lado junto a ella. Él cruzaba los brazos y el eterno ceño fruncido se remarcaba.

– Eres una molestia. – Le dijo. – Esto es tú culpa.

La vena de la frente se le hinchó.

– Yo no quería esto. – Cayó sobre sus rodillas. – Solo quería…

Una nueva explosión se escuchó cerca de ellos. Sakura se levantó y Sasuke se posicionó en pose de batalla mientras de la explosión salía un personaje poco peculiar. Barba rojiza y apariencia vieja se dejaba ver entre los rastros de polvo, solo el Uchiha reconocía al personaje pues dudaba que Sakura hubiese entablado para alguna con el dios shinobi.

Este inclinó la cabeza en gesto de saludo.

– Tú fuiste el causante ¿cierto? – Sakura verdaderamente ignoraba quien era en realidad. Lo importante yacía en reparar lo sucedido. – Como te llames, libéranos de este horrible genjutsu.

El anciano atinó a golpear con el bastón rompiendo la roca. Sakura decidió no hablar de más, cosa que Sasuke agradeció.

– Tú fuiste quien deseó esto. – El dios del mundo shinobi enarcó una ceja. – Esta es tu responsabilidad Haruno Sakura.

– No era exactamente así. – Bueno, no del todo. Si había querido una vida lejos de amores empalagosos e ignorantes, pero el cambiar a las parejas si había resultado verosímil y para el colmo, deducía, había más parejas por ahí rondando ¡Y una de ellas era Hinata Hyuga persiguiendo a Sasuke!

El hombre posó una mano sobre su barbilla dejando el bastón levitar.

– No hay manera de cambiarlo, debes afrontar las consecuencias. – Sakura quería contradecirlo, más nuevamente Sasuke se interponía creando una barrera entre ella y el viejo loco.

– Debe existir una. – Como todo buen Uchiha sonrió con burla. – La sabes así que dilo.

La pelirrosa miró confundida, Sasuke si parecía conocer realmente al tipo loco.

–La hay pero no creo que a la chica le guste. – Llamó con una mano a su bastón el cual se acercó, una vez en sus manos escribió algo sobre su mano y al instante aparecieron letras en las manos de ambos. – Debes volver a unir las parejas que destrozaste con tu egoísmo.

– Oye viejo ¡Yo no soy egoísta! – Chilló. – Solo has…

El pelinegro le cubrió la boca. Vaya idiota tenía consigo.

– Lo haremos. – El hijo de Kaguya extendió la palma de su mano satisfecho.

– Tienen treinta días para volver el mundo a la normalidad o así se quedará.- Advirtió. – Cada uno de sus amigos se enamoró de una manera especial y como los conocen supongo que será demasiado fácil

Maldito anciano.

– Seré su cupido entonces. – Sakura se animó. Fácil, una misión sencilla para quien había juntado al rubio idiota héroe de Konoha, sería fácil saber. – Espera ¿Cómo se enamoraron?

– Así es… si no cumplen el plazo despídanse de su futuro.

– Eso no responde la pregunta estúpido viejo ¡Dime como se enamoraron!

El mayor se perdió entre una pila de humo blanco. Sakura maldijo mentalmente. Sasuke la maldijo.

– Serás un molesto cupido fracasado.

– Cállate. No puede ser tan difícil ya los uní una vez ¡esto no será problema!

No podía serlo. Podía volver juntarlos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ¿cierto?

¿Cierto?

– ¡Sakura-Chan! Salgamos a una cita 'ttebayo.

Demonios. Sería más difícil de lo que imaginaba.

Pero ya tenía un plan.

.

.

.

**¡Hola! Hacía bastante sin regresar al Fandom pero ¡Volví! Y esta vez con mayor inspiración de la necesaria con este proyecto. Sin bien he visto bastantes historias en post the last, quise hacer ésta un poco diferente donde la pelirrosa batalle una vez más.**

**Admitámoslo, solo a Sakura le podrían ocurrir este tipo de cosas xD intentaré hacer humor, hace rato que no lo intento n.n ahora las interrogantes ¿Logrará Sakura Enamorar a Naruto y Hinata? ¿Cómo lo hará? ¿Volverás las parejas a la normalidad? ¿Quiénes formaran el club crack? Acepto sugerencias en ello.**

**Las parejas oficiales serán todas las canon del manga así que no se preocupen si el comienzo es raro n.n **

**Bien creo que eso es todo. Espero sus comentarios, críticas y/o amenazas de muerte.**

**Se me cuidan.**

**Fatty Rose Malfoy.**


End file.
